Romancing Ms Duquesne
by HermioneHecate
Summary: Sequel to So Cold In Miami. Horatio's out of the hospital and is spending a few days at Calleigh's to recuperate. Will Horatio find the courage to give Calleigh what she wants? No flames please. For safe measure, rated M for future events. Look for sequel
1. Does He Love You?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story, nor do I own the song "Does He Love You?" by Rilo Kiley.

Horatio was finally being released from the hospital. Today was a great day for Calleigh.

She hurried over to the hospital as fast as she could drive as soon as she got off work to fetch Horatio and then she would drive him over to her place for a surprise welcoming back party for him from the whole team. She had arranged for him to stay over at her place so that he can take it easy so that his wounds could properly heal. She would take a few days off work to take care of him, which she didn't mind of course because she wanted to show Horatio how much she really cared for him.

As she checked Horatio out and pulled her car up to the front of the hospital to drive him home, her heart beat faster and the butterflies that occupied her stomach every time she even thought of Horatio once again returned as she saw the nurse wheeling his wheelchair out to her car. She smiled and waved and he returned in due respect.

"Here we are, Lieutenant," the nurse said to Horatio. "Your lovely driver will take it from here."

"Thank you nurse," Horatio said as his attention turned over to Calleigh. "Thanks again for driving me home, Calleigh."

"Oh it's no problem," Calleigh said. "I wanted to do it." Horatio smiled.

Calleigh liked to listen to the university radio station every now and then because she was always interested in new music. As she was driving back to her apartment, a song crooned by a tortured female voice came on:

_Does He Love You?_

_Does He Love You?_

_Will he hold your tiny face in his hands?_

Calleigh blushed, for she felt Horatio's gaze fix upon her countenance. She quickly turned the volume down so that the rest of the lyrics were inaudible.

"So," Calleigh asked in desperation to change course, "you glad to be coming home finally?"

Horatio smiled at the attempt Calleigh made to keep her feelings secret. "Oh yes. As soon as these wounds heal, I'll be back on the clock. That was an interesting song on the radio just now. Who is the artist?"

"Oh," Calleigh said, cursing whatever DJ was at the university station that instant, "Rilo Kiley. I saw them a few years ago. They're amazing."

"I love her voice."

"Yeah, me too." _Damn it, he's figured me out, which can't be that bad_, Calleigh said to herself with a grin.

----------

"Okay, Horatio, here we are," Calleigh said as they arrived at her doorstep.

"Surprise!" the team shouted once Horatio walked inside. He never saw it coming.

"Oh you guys," Horatio said smiling. "Thanks so much. This really means a lot."

"Anything for you, honey," Alexx said, giving him a gentle yet welcoming hug. "Welcome back, honey."

"Welcome back, H," Eric said, shaking his hand. "I'm glad everything is alright."

"Thank you, Eric."

All of a sudden, Rick Stetler emerged from the crowd, causing Horatio uneasiness.

"Hello Horatio," Rick said in a stiff tone. "I just wanted to say, welcome back. I hope you're feeling okay."

"Thank you," Horatio said in an equally stiff tone. "I didn't expect that from you."

Rick snickered as Frank Tripp barreled over to Horatio and put a massive hand on his shoulder.

"Great to see you still in one piece, Horatio."

"Thanks Frank," Horatio said in a brighter tone.

As the party continued and the rest of the team offered their welcome-homes, Horatio would at times catch a glance at Calleigh, and most of the time she was staring back. His heart beat quickly just like hers did when she saw him.

When the party ended and Horatio helped Calleigh clean up as best he could, he announced that he was going to turn in for the night.

"Horatio, I want you to be as comfortable as possible, so sleep on my bed."

"Calleigh, I can't ask you to do that. This is your home and I'm your guest. I'll be fine the couch."

"Please, Horatio. I don't want you sleeping on the couch while you're trying to heal."  
"I'll be fine...trust me," he said with a smile.

"Horatio, please...I won't feel right with you sleeping on the couch in your condition."

"Alright, alright. If it puts you at ease, I'll sleep on your bed, although I don't like the idea of the guest sleeping on your bed," Horatio said.

"I'll live," Calleigh said. "I just want you to feel better."  
"Okay," Horatio conceded with a chuckle.

After Horatio had settled into his bedtime silky black boxers and wife beater shirt, he walked over to Calleigh's bed when he saw her CD collection near the stereo in her room. Among the mainstay Adult Top 40 and occasional alt-country was an album that caught his attention.

"Rilo Kiley," Horatio said with a smile. He turned the case over and, sure enough, the song "Does He Love You?" was among the titles. "I'll listen to you when Calleigh goes to sleep," Horatio said as he put the CD back.

----------

Once he was sure Calleigh were asleep, Horatio put the CD in the stereo and listened to the song that so perked his interest. As he listened to the vocals, his heart fluttered.

_Does He Love You?_

_Does He Love You?_

_Will he hold your tiny face in his hands?_

_I wonder if she thinks about me when she listens to this song_, Horatio said to himself. He then went back into bed, the song playing over and over again in his mind.


	2. So Uncertain in love

Horatio awoke to the delectable smell of cinnamon.

He walked into the living room and saw Calleigh in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Good morning, sleepy," she said as he rubbed his tired eyes. She adored his tousled red mane, bleary countenance and the way the wife beater shirt clung to his tight frame, but when she saw the silky black boxers, her heart once again beat faster as the butterflies ricocheted full speed in her stomach.

"Good morning," he said in a deep tone, which didn't help chase the butterflies away.

"I made my grandma's famous cinnamon rolls. I hope you don't mind."

"No no, not at all. In fact, the smell is what woke me up. It smells absolutely fantastic."

Calleigh blushed. _I knew this would work!_

"Sit down at the table and I'll bring them over."

She brought them to the table and held one up.

"You will love this, Horatio." She inched it closer to his mouth. He caught on quickly.

_Not so subtle, but a sweet gesture_, he said to himself as he took a bite.

"Wow," Horatio said between bites, "you...are amazing, Calleigh."

"Don't thank me," Calleigh said. "My grandma came up with the recipe."

"Yes, but you made them."

Calleigh smiled.

----------

Horatio and Calleigh both took it easy that day, but Calleigh was having the most fun taking care of her wounded and vulnerable houseguest. Horatio felt bad that she had to care for him, but he knew that she didn't mind and probably enjoyed doing it, so he put the thought aside.

"You look tense, Horatio," Calleigh said as they were watching a talk show. "Do you want a back rub?"

"No, it's okay, Calleigh," Horatio said with a smile. "You're doing more than enough for me already, which I hope you know I appreciate...greatly."

"Oh, I don't mind at all. Come on, let me give you one."

Horatio conceded as Calleigh slowly slid her hands to Horatio's shoulders and started to rub with a vigour quite characteristic of her work ethic.

"Wow, Calleigh, that...feels really good."

"See, you need it, Horatio. Your shoulder is all in knots."

"Ohhh...thank you so much, Calleigh."

Once she had loosened his shoulders up some, she started to slide her hands further down his back, much to his delight. She couldn't help but take in the delicate features of his body. She marveled at the tiny, sensitive-to-the-touch red hairs gracing the back of his neck, the slightly-protruding shoulders accented by the wife beater, and his beautifully-sculpted legs complimented by equally-beautiful red hair, not to mention a nice, firm ass. When she grabbed his sides, he jumped slightly and laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Calleigh said with an obviously false innocence.

"Sure," Horatio replied with the same falseness.

"Sorry Horatio, but my hands hurt."

"Oh it's no problem. It felt great. Thank you very much."

He turned to face her and she dared not look below his face. She didn't want to be caught staring at the front side of his boxers.

"You're welcome," she said, her eyes staring deep into his. That, however, was also something she should not have done, as she was enveloped in the deep beauty of his eyes.

_Oh my god, they're beautiful_, she said to herself, getting further and further lost in the hypnotising orbs. _They're like a clear blue ocean that I could sail in forever and never tire of it._

"Calleigh?"

"Huh?" Busted.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. I just...uh..."

"It's okay," Horatio said with a grin. "People tell me all the time that my eyes are gorgeous. Marisol once said that it was like they were...putting her under a spell."

Calleigh blushed. "She was right."

"My mother...had blue eyes just like mine."

"I bet she was beautiful."

"She was," Horatio said with a sad look on his face. "She was."

"I'm sorry," Calleigh said softly, putting an arm around her shoulder. _I hope I didn't blow it._

"It's not your fault," Horatio said with a sad smile emerging. Calleigh felt her heart break. "Hey, it's okay, Calleigh. Really, it is."

"Okay," Calleigh said with an uncertain half-smile. The cheers and hollers from the studio audience on the talk show that played in the background broke the awkward silence.

"I had forgotten how much...daytime TV sucks," Horatio said.

Calleigh laughed. "I lived off of this stuff in college. I took a lot of afternoon and night classes. It's so bad you have to love it."

Horatio started to worry. _I hope the comment I made about my mother still doesn't bother her._ "Calleigh, are you sure you're okay?"

"I am if you are."

"We're fine." _We...that sounds so nice..._


	3. Revelations

The days that followed passed without incidence. Horatio ate well, for Calleigh was an excellent cook, and of course she didn't mind and naturally derived pleasure from it. The song would play in his mind every now and then, and as he did the first time he heard it, would wonder if she thought about him every time she heard it.

One night he dreamt of her...

...a moonlit winter evening...he was riding a horse, sporting armour with a sword at his side; a knight perhaps?...there were no city lights, no cars, no sirens, nothing but the naked trees...he could actually see the stars, millions of them illuminating the night sky...a silhouette of a mighty castle...something was drawing him to it...the moat was lowered so he rode his steed in...

"Hello?" he bellowed; the castle bellowed back. It felt empty, so he looked around hoping to find something.

...a red rose with a note attached...'My heart awaits by the light of the flame'...

He kept searching for more clues as to what he was suddenly pursuing.

...a trail of rose petals leading to the stairs...

He ascended the stairs and followed the obvious hint until it stopped at a closed door. He opened the door and walked into the flame-illuminated room. There she was, by the light of the flame, just as promised. She was beautiful...her long hair freely hanging off her bare shoulders, for the flowing white dress she wore was strapless...her lips, so plump and red and yearning for his...her green eyes, exploding with passion...

She stood up and walked over to him.

"You have my heart now," she said to him as he caught her in an embrace, slowly serenading her with kisses. She was about to take her dress off when he woke to a cold sweat.

"Wow," he said, panting. He looked down at his lap and saw that he was awake in another sense of the word as well.

"Damn." He walked to the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. He undressed stepped into the shower and turned on cold water to relax his aroused appendage; the cold water actually felt refreshing to his wounds as the shoots of water hit them. When he had finally calmed down, he dressed and walked into the living room, surprised to see Ryan in the place of Calleigh.

"Ryan, hi," Horatio said. "Where's Calleigh?"

"Oh, I paid a visit and told her to go have some time for herself. Nothing against you, I just think that she needed some fresh air."

"Understood. Listen, Ryan, I need to discuss...something...with you."

"Sure, H. What is it?"

"I had...an interesting dream last night...about Calleigh."

Ryan's interest suddenly piqued. "What happened?"

"I was a knight, armour and everything, and I was in...a castle..."

_What a ridiculous-sounding dream_! Ryan said to himself.

"...and she had left a rose with a note attached...it said something to the effect of 'My heart awaits by the flame'...that part I can't really recall well...then I saw a trail of rose petals leading to her...she was so beautiful, Ryan. She came up to me and said 'You have my heart now,' and then she was about to take her...dress off...when I woke up."

"Wow, H," Ryan said, "that is some dream. I bet it was hot!"

Horatio blushed. "It was...I woke up to a cold sweat...and...an erection."

Ryan's eyes widened. "Oooh, H, what do you think of all this?"

"I...don't know," Horatio said uncertainly. "Everything is...so confusing. I know she's in love with me, but I don't know how I feel yet. I am almost certain I am too, but I'm...afraid."

"Why?"

"Because everyone that I grow really close to...I've lost. My mother, Ray, Marisol. I don't want the same thing to happen to Calleigh. Losing her would be devastating to the whole team, and I...I couldn't live with that."

"I understand where you're getting at," Ryan said, "but you can't think like that. If you just assume that you're going to lose everyone you are close to, then you're going to be alone for the rest of your life, because eventually you'll come to believe that the same will happen to your friends and the team and you'll drive yourself crazy, and I know that's not you, H."

"You're right," Horatio said with a returning confidence. "I just need to relax and let things happen."

"That's the spirit," Ryan said, giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Are you going to talk to Calleigh?"

"Eventually," Horatio said, "once I gather up the nerve."

"H, you're killin' me. She's obviously into you, so what's the big deal? Just talk to her already."

"I've...always been shy around women. I get really nervous and...stutter."

"Stutter."

"Yes...stutter. It's very obvious and...embarrassing."

"H, you have nothing to be nervous about. Look, what I would do is take a deep breath, engage in light conversation for a few minutes, then get to the intended subject. You already know that she wants you, so you know you won't be rejected, so DON'T BE NERVOUS. Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good. So when are you going to tell her?"

"As soon as I can think of something to talk about."


	4. By Subtle Candlelight

**Note: a smoking jacket, for those who don't know, is like a robe, only more elegant...think Hugh Hefner **

Horatio sat on the couch for what seemed like eternity with Ryan, trying to think of a nice conversation starter. There were some interesting ideas: college follies, workplace chitchat, off-duty hobbies. However, Horatio wanted a romantic conversation through and through, so he decided that they would talk about their favourite dreams.

"I see where you're getting at," Ryan said. "You'll use that conversation to tell her about your dream."

"Leaving out the fact that I got...excited...from it," Horatio said, embarrassed.

"Yeah, I was hoping you would."

Horatio chuckled. "Well, this is it. I hope I don't freeze up."

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT," Ryan said wide-eyed, grabbing Horatio's shoulders. "Like I said before, she's already in love with you, so you already know how this is going to turn out. Just take a deep breath, spit it all out and you'll be fine."

Horatio smiled. "Thanks Ryan."

"No problem, H. Hey, I have an even better idea than just a simple conversation..."

----------

"Hey guys, I'm home!"

"Hey Calleigh," Ryan greeted her.

"How's Horatio doing?"

"He's doing fine. Did you have fun?"

"Oh yeah. Thanks again for taking over while I was gone. I really appreciate it."

"It was nothing. I wanted to check up on the boss anyway and catch up. Well, I should be going...hot date. I'll see you around, Cal."

"Bye Ryan...good luck!"

Calleigh walked into the kitchen to put a six pack of beer into the fridge when she spotted a single red rose lying on the counter. Her heart skipped a beat. There was a note attached.

_My heart awaits by the light of the flame_

"Oh my god," Calleigh said. She looked down and saw rose petals on the floor, conveniently arranged in a trail leading to her bedroom. She walked in and saw candles lit all over the otherwise darkened room. Horatio sat patiently on the side of the bed wearing a sexy black smoking jacket and silky black sleep pants, his gorgeous red hair combed and slicked back, holding another red rose, which he was looking at. He then looked up at her with his hypnotising deep Electric Blue eyes when she walked in. Tears streamed down her face as Horatio motioned for her to sit next to him.

"Horatio...this is...beautiful," Calleigh said between sobs.

"I was...inspired by a dream I had last night. Strangely enough, I was in full knight's armour and I found a red rose with a note on it..."

Calleigh handed him the note she found on the rose in the kitchen. "Did it say that?"

"Yes it did," he continued. "And there was a trail of rose petals leading me...to you."

"Did you get the girl?"

"Yes I did."

Calleigh smiled.

"Well...are you going to get the boy?"

Calleigh looked over at Horatio, who was smiling at her and handed her the rose.

"Yes I am." She grabbed the rose and gently kissed him on the cheek. They locked in tight embrace as she kissed his lips this time.

"I...was unsure at first about my feelings. But now...now, this feels so right."

"Horatio...when I saw Resden stab you before he died, I thought my world had turned upside down. If you had...not made it...I don't know what I would have done."

"But I'm here," Horatio said, "and I'm with you. This is what you want, isn't it?"

"Of course. I...I..."

Horatio tilted his head as Calleigh tried to get the words out. "You what?"

"I...love you...Horatio...ever since you saved me. When you held me...under the moon...I never wanted to be held by anyone else again."

"Calleigh..." He rubbed her face with his hand as he repeated his actions of the fateful night.

"Oh Horatio, this is what made me fall in love with you."

"And I...I am falling more in love with you every second."

Calleigh looked deep into his eyes, lips quivering, unable to control her emotions.

"Calleigh, you're quivering."  
"I'm...just so happy."

Horatio smiled. "Me too." He stopped the quivering when his lips found hers in subtle ecstasy. She gave in and extended her tongue into his mouth, much to the delightful low hum of approval from Horatio. Her hands started to explore his delicate body, starting with his slightly-exposed chest, courtesy of the smoking jacket. She ran her fingers along his red chest hair and eventually pulled back the jacket to reveal his nipples, which she tickled, evoking a soft chuckle from Horatio.

His hands also started exploring, much to her delight. He was cautious, for he did not want to touch anything that might make her uncomfortable. He played it safe at first by running his hands down the length of her arms until his hands found hers. His hands were warm and strong, hers soft and sensual.

She started to fixate her attention on the lower regions of his body when he suddenly realised:

"Uh, Calleigh..." he said between kisses. "I...can't...have sex for 6 weeks...doctor's orders."

"That's okay...I know other ways to pleasure you."

She put her hands down his pants, then pulled them off, and proceeded to do as she promised.


	5. Consummation

"Uh, Calleigh..."

"Shhh," she whispered, putting a finger up to his lips to silence him. "Just sit back and relax."

She could feel Horatio's breaths become quicker and heavier.

"Horatio, you're too nervous."  
"I...I..."

"I told you, just relax..."

Her hand ran the length of his now-hardened unit, which made him exhale greatly. She could feel his nervousness exit him with each successive breath. When she put her mouth over him, she could see him close his eyes as he continued to release his nervousness.

"Calleigh," he whispered. "I'm about to..."

Too late. Calleigh let his warmness rush into her mouth, much to the moans from Horatio.

After she was done partaking in the warmth, Calleigh looked up and smiled at Horatio, who in turn returned the compliment. She brought her eyes up to his and looked deep into them.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I...love you," he whispered back between heavy breaths. "Now...now it's my turn."

With that he stood up and guided her to the bed. When he started to unzip her jeans, she started to giggle.

"Oh Horatio..."

----------

They sat in bed for the rest of the night, holding hands as the candles began to burn out. Calleigh melted when she saw the fading light of the candles flicker in Horatio's eyes.

"You're beautiful," Horatio whispered to her with an obviously genuine smile.

"As are you," she replied with her trademark sunny grin.

"I'm sorry we couldn't...fully consummate our relationship. We'll just have to wait a little while longer."

"Don't be sorry, Horatio. What you did for me tonight was far better."

Horatio smiled. "I wanted to show you my feelings."

"And for that I am truly grateful. So..." She stopped as she tried to regain control of her emotions. She was cursed with a paralysing nervousness.

"What is it, Calleigh?"

"So, are we...together, as in boyfriend/girlfriend together?"

"We are."

Calleigh could then relax, for she knew she no longer had to fight for his heart. Horatio gathered her in his arms and they fell asleep together, the world once again melting away around them. At that moment, Calleigh felt the familiar safety in his arms as she did that fateful night under the moon. Nothing could touch her now.

----------

Calleigh awoke the next morning to the sound of the shower running. She walked in, disrobed, and stepped into the shower, much to Horatio's surprise.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully.

"Good morning."

This was the first time Horatio caught a glimpse of Calleigh's bare chest. He swallowed hard.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No," Horatio said. "It's just...I haven't seen _them_ yet."

"Well, now you have," Calleigh slyly remarked as she wet her hair. Horatio approached her, brushed the wet strands from her face, and delivered a long yet deeply satisfying kiss.

She found that Horatio was very sexy when he was wet. The way his red hair clung to his head sent her heart racing. She couldn't help but run her fingers through it.

"I've always been in love with your hair," Calleigh confessed.

Horatio smiled. "They called me Howdy Doody in school."

"Did that make you sad that they were making fun of you?"

"No. They learned that calling me that wasn't such a good idea after the fifth grade...I was the first one to go through puberty and I was taller than all of them for the longest time."

"Well then, I guess you got the last laugh."

"I did."

"I still think it's sexy, but I found it even sexier when I saw that you have it _everywhere_."

Horatio blushed.

"Calleigh, can I...uh...ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Am I...what you expected?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is my...size...what you expected? I have a kind of reservation about my body, and I don't want you to be disappointed."

She drew close to his face. "You are better than you think you are, trust me," she whispered.

"I just...wanted to make sure."

"Why are you so self-conscious about your body?"

"I...don't know. I just want to please you."

"Horatio, you are a very handsome guy. I don't know who told you otherwise but you take my breath away. Please believe me."

"I do. And you...you leave me speechless."

Calleigh blushed as well. When she saw the deep wound in his stomach, however, she frowned.

"Calleigh...what is it?"

"Every time I see your injury, it makes me mad that I allowed Resden to do that to you."

"Calleigh...please don't blame yourself for this. You got the kill shot in before he did this...there was nothing more you could have done."

Calleigh gently rubbed the wound. "I wish I could make this disappear." Horatio was worried because Calleigh still believed this was her fault.

"Calleigh...please don't blame yourself. It was all Resden, okay?"

Calleigh looked up at him. "Okay."

Horatio smiled and tilted his head. "Okay."


	6. First Date

Once Horatio was cleared to return to work, he jumped at the opportunity and unexpectedly arrived at the crime lab immediately after he left the doctor's office. To say the least, everyone was elated.

Although everyone knew that Horatio and Calleigh were an item now, the couple elected to keep their romance out of the job in order to keep Internal Affairs away. Rick would jump at the opportunity to punish Horatio for anything.

Horatio was inside his office for the first time in awhile, taking in its familiarity and smiling because he was back doing what he loved. Calleigh walked in as Horatio picked up a marksman trophy he won ages ago.

"Hey."

"Calleigh...hi."

"How does it feel? To be back, I mean?"

"Great. Now I feel useful again."

Calleigh walked up to him and put her arms around his hips.

"Calleigh...I thought we, uh...weren't going to do this at work."

"My mistake. I thought that entailed in public." She played with his pants zipper.

"You...are sneaky," Horatio grinned. He grabbed her arms, pulled her close, and proceeded to kiss her neck. She freed her arms from his and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Speak for yourself," Calleigh said enraptured. "I need to watch out for you!"

"Now that my wounds have healed," he said between kisses, "I'm going to really make you happy."

"After work, remember?" Calleigh teased.

"Of course."

----------

Horatio was busy lighting candles at his place while Calleigh was at her apartment readying herself for their date, which consisted of him making dinner and taking her out dancing. This was their first official date and she wanted to be a bombshell. As the doorbell rang, Horatio's heart pounded in his chest. He ditched his usual work fare for a snazzier suit, complete with a dark red silk tie and dark red silk button-up. He combed and slicked back his red hair and brought out his good cologne, which he wore only on special occasions such as dates. As he opened the door, he was left speechless.

Calleigh stood there in a little black dress, hair slightly curled, lips pouting with rouge, her intense green eyes complimented by dark eyeliner and a grey eye shadow. When she saw Horatio, however, she too could not find the words to say.

"Calleigh...wow...you look...absolutely spectacular."

"You could not be more perfect, Horatio."

Horatio grinned and motioned for her to enter. She smiled when she saw the candles.

"You've prettied your place since I was last here."

"Yeah. It's not so lonely anymore."

He kissed her on the cheek and looked right into her eyes. "I hope you like what I made."

"If the food is as good as how you look right now, it will be one of the best dinners I've ever had."

Sure enough, Horatio also knew how to cook. He decided to make her an all-Cajun dinner, as she was from Louisiana and would probably find the gesture romantic. She fell in love with his jambalaya and spicy shrimp and was delighted when he brought out a king cake.

"So...does it earn your stamp of approval?"

"Absolutely. Why are you so good to me?"

Horatio chuckled. "Because I am so in love with you."

----------

Horatio took Calleigh to a charming dancehall overlooking the beach and they immediately got on the dance floor, immersed in a whirlwind of sound and swirling colours from the women's dresses. She was surprised that Horatio could dance as well as he could; she always figured he wasn't the dancing type, but the way he twirled her about him changed her mind immediately.

Subsequent songs were not as fast-paced but the last was a slow one, so Horatio drew her close and clasped his arms around her waist while she put her arms around his neck.

"Oh Horatio, this is one of the best nights I've ever had. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

The soft lights of the dancehall reflected in Horatio's eyes and caught her once again. She closed hers and rested her head on his chest, taking in the beats of his heart. He put his head on hers and closed his eyes as well.

"I never want this night to end," Calleigh whispered, opening her eyes.

Horatio remained silent, eyes still closed as he started to rub her back.

----------

When they went back to Horatio's place, Horatio went into the kitchen as Calleigh took a seat on his couch. When he returned, his hands were behind his back, naturally arousing Calleigh's interest.

"For you," Horatio said as he revealed a single red rose.

Calleigh smiled and gratefully took it. "This is our flower."

"It's a good one."

"I hope this is not a dream."

Horatio took her in an embrace and delivered a long and sensual kiss. "Are you convinced now that it's not?"

Calleigh was short of breath. "Oh yeah."

Horatio playfully removed his suit jacket and began to loosen his tie when Calleigh stepped in.

"Here, let me do that."

"I was hoping you would."

Calleigh slowly loosened and undid his tie and began to unbutton his shirt. He grasped her head in his hands and continued to kiss her. As he started to unzip her dress, she giggled. Once the dress was on the floor, he saw that she had a strapless bra on, thus posing a potential roadblock.

"Uh oh."

"What is it?" she asked as she rubbed his bare chest.

"I...have a bit of a problem, unhooking these."

"Not a big deal," Calleigh said, taking it off herself. Horatio paused for a second to take it all in, then proceeded to unzip his pants and remove them.

Calleigh was pleased. "You love silky clothes...my kind of man."

"That's why you picked me," he said as he removed her black thong. He lowered himself and kissed her newly-exposed midsection. Once again she ran her fingers through his hair as he slowly came back up, kissing everything up to her lips.

She playfully fingered his black boxers as their tongues united. When she cupped her hands over his groin, he moaned as he began to harden.

"I think...we should move this to my bedroom."

Together their bodies hit the bed passionately amid a sea of kisses and exploring hands. Calleigh quickly removed his boxers and put her hands to work whilst Horatio was working his. Once Calleigh was done, he slid in moving slowly as Calleigh closed her eyes in eager anticipation. His gyrations quickened as she grabbed his hair, clenching her teeth.

"Oh Horatio..."

"Calleigh..." Horatio had a strained look on his face and breathing heavily as he still quickened the gyrations.

"Oh god, oh god..."

"Oh Calleigh..."

"OHHHHHHHH!!!" Calleigh erupted in ecstasy. Horatio was silent as the breath escaped. He stopped moving altogether and lay there trying to regain his breath. Calleigh tried to regain her composure, still grasping Horatio's hair.

"Horatio, are you okay?"

Horatio looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah. I just...need to catch my breath."

Calleigh leaned down and kissed him. "I love you."

"I...love you."

She got off him and positioned herself next to him. He leaned over to look into her eyes and once again caught her into them. She rubbed his face.

"Those eyes...I can never tire of them."

"Just like I can never tire of your smile."

She snuggled up against him and he wrapped her in his arms, where they fell asleep together.


	7. Fin

Another Disclaimer: I do not own any of the members of the band Rilo Kiley. :)

Four months had passed since Horatio and Calleigh officially started dating. Although the entire crime lab knew, they kept it on the down low to keep Rick away.

During those four months, Calleigh was happier than she had been in years. Horatio was the perfect boyfriend, always there when she needed him. Horatio, on the other hand, was even happier. He never knew anyone with a sunnier personality who could smile as much as she could. He loved the fact that she loved the little things that he did for her, such as giving her a single red rose every day since his revelation of his feelings for her. He loved the way she ran her fingers through his hair, the way she would rest her head on his shoulder when they were sitting on the couch or watching a movie. He loved everything about her and he knew that she loved everything about him. Lately he had been pondering the future and was absolutely certain that he wanted her in it.

One day, Horatio called Ryan into his office.

"Ryan, please shut the door," Horatio said sternly.

Ryan was worried. "What's going on, H?"

"I need to talk to you...about Calleigh."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes...I...want to marry her."

A big smile appeared on Ryan's face as he ran over to hug Horatio. "That's awesome...I'm so happy for you."

"Is it too soon to ask her?"

"I don't think so. Do you feel like you're at that stage in your relationship?"

"I think so. The question is: does Calleigh think so as well?"

"Well, I guess the only thing to do right now is ask her."

"There is another thing I can do to find out...ask her father for her hand in marriage."

"Good luck with that, although Calleigh's dad seems like he would be cool with it."

"I'm certain of it."

----------

"Lieutenant Caine," Kenwall Duquesne said as he sat down at the table where Horatio sat at a patio cafe.

"Mr. Duquesne, good to see you," Horatio said, offering his hand which Mr. Duquesne took in a handshake.

"So, what do you have for me?"

"Actually, this is a personal matter. You know that Calleigh and I have been...seeing each other for four months now. Well, I would like to ask of you today...for her hand in marriage. I feel that I have made her very happy and I wish to do so for many years to come."

Mr. Duquesne smiled. "Horatio, when I first found out that you were dating my daughter, I was at first skeptical because not only you were many years older than she but also that it seemed at the time an unlikely pairing. Your four month anniversary is a testament to your compatibility to my daughter and how much you care for and love her; therefore I grant you permission to wed my daughter."

Horatio's smile brightened exponentially as he once again shook Mr. Duquesne's hand. "Thank you so much, sir. This means so much to me."

"I know that you'll do everything you can to make Calleigh happy. You remind me of myself when I was courting Calleigh's mother. I can foresee you sharing many great years with my daughter and I can't see anyone more worthy of that than you."

"Thank you, Mr. Duquesne..."

"...uh, you can call me Duke, Horatio..."

"...sorry, uh..Duke...thank you so much. That really means a lot."

----------

Horatio was beaming when he returned to the crime lab, a clear indication to Ryan that things had gone great with Calleigh's father.

"I take it that he said yes," Ryan said as Horatio approached him.

"Mmm hmm," Horatio said with the widest grin that Ryan had ever seen from Horatio.

Ryan cheered inside.

"So, when are you going to pop the question?"

"Well, I purchased two tickets to the Rilo Kiley concert for Friday night, so I'm going to pull some strings and surprise her there."  
"No way! I have tickets for that show too! This is so exciting. I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks pal," Horatio said.

"Better watch your tongue, she's coming," Ryan said as Calleigh found the two standing in the hallway.

"What are you two gentlemen doing?"

"Oh...just talking about the Mendez case," Horatio said.

"Well, the striations match from the gun that we found to the bullet found in the vic. Just thought you'd like to know."

"Thanks Cal," Horatio said. "Hey, come by my place after work. I have a surprise for you."

"Oooh, can't wait," Calleigh said as she walked away.

----------

"Hi," Calleigh said as Horatio answered his door.

"Hi. Please, come in."

"So, what do you have for me?"

"Close your eyes."

Calleigh laughed as she closed them. "You're too good to me."

Horatio placed a red rose with the tickets tied to them in her hand. When Calleigh saw what they were, she squealed with joy.

"Oh my god, Rilo Kiley! Thank you so much, Horatio." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Anything for the most beautiful girl in the world."

----------

Friday night could not come any quicker for Horatio. He had picked out the perfect ring for Calleigh and had his surprise figured out. It took a lot of convincing on Horatio's part to do what he wanted to do but he finally got the promotion company to concede and Horatio even got to talk to the lead singer of the band, about what he wanted to do over the phone. She was more than willing to help Horatio get the girl for good. When he and Calleigh finally arrived at the venue, his heart started to race.

_This is it_, he told himself. _I hope she says yes._

"Hey guys!" Ryan yelled as the two were walking in.

"Ryan, hey!" Calleigh said, surprised. "I didn't know you liked Rilo Kiley."

"Are you kidding? I love them!"

"Well then, looks like this will be a good evening."

"Yes it will," Horatio said, grinning at Ryan.

As Horatio had hoped, the concert was incredible and Calleigh was clearly enjoying it. At times he would sneak his hand into hers and she would gladly accept it, which seemed a good sign to Horatio as he hoped he would have hers for eternity by the end of the night.

As was planned by Horatio and the band, the final song of the evening would be the song that made Horatio realise that Calleigh loved him in the first place: 'Does He Love You?' As the song opened, Calleigh leaned over and stated the obvious.

"I used to wonder the same thing."

"Well, now you know. I'm going to get a drink. Would you like anything?"

"No I'm fine."

Horatio headed over to the bar to keep his alibi, but once he knew that Calleigh wasn't looking, he headed toward the exit and went around toward the back of the venue. He wielded the backstage pass granted him by the band themselves and headed toward the stage. All of the backstage hands knew of Horatio's plans and patted his back as he passed by offering their good-lucks. He anxiously waited for his cue: when the singer would croon:

_He would never leave you for me_

Once she had finished singing it, Horatio strolled onto the stage, much to Calleigh's shock.

Horatio walked over to the singer as she proclaimed to the crowd:

"This is Horatio, everyone. He has something to say to a very special someone. Horatio, it's all you, man."

"Calleigh," Horatio said into the microphone, "could you come up here, please?"

"Ryan, do you know anything about this?"

"Nope," he said in a smile that gave him away.

Calleigh walked to the stage and was helped up by Horatio.

"Calleigh, you were taking me to your place from the hospital when we first heard this song together. I used to wonder if you thought about me when you listened to this song, but now I know you do." He gently grabbed her arms. "You used to ask yourself if he loves you, and now you know."

Horatio got down on one knee, bringing tears to Calleigh's eyes and evoking an eruption of cheers from the audience.

"Calleigh Duquesne, will you marry me?"

Calleigh sobbed. "Of course!" The cheers from the audience intensified as Calleigh was presented the ring. Horatio put the ring on her finger and proceeded to take her in his arms.

Calleigh could not control her crying. "I...I...love you...Horatio."

"It's okay, Calleigh...it's okay," Horatio said, rubbing her back. "I love you...so much."

Fin

**Our story does not end here. Look for the sequel, 'Becoming Mrs. Caine', coming soon!!!**


End file.
